


Danse sur des charbons ardents

by forlorn_star



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_star/pseuds/forlorn_star





	1. 蹈于火炭之上

“把生命当成一场狂欢对谨言慎行的您而言是不可能之事的话，请至少，和我跳一支舞吧。”

“天这么冷，贵族马车驶过的大道旁阴暗狭窄的曲巷里弃置着冻如冰块的饿殍，连最喜鸣转啾啁的鸟儿也噤声在笼中颤抖，滚烫的眼泪滴下之时便已凝成了冰凌。” 

“天这么冷，窗子里漏进的风好像一盆冰水迎面泼来，但它比起您冻结不变的表情要火热太多了呀！请别用那样的眼神看我！萨列里！您的眼神要将我从外冻到里了！我……我请求您……和我跳支舞吧！这样您也不会觉得冷了，这对您有益无害不是吗？” 

沃尔夫冈·阿玛得斯·莫扎特，这个使他总是失去原则的德国人，用红玫瑰的嘴吐出的字句，如断了线的珍珠项链，粒粒敲打撞击在他的心上。 

不，不可再听。

萨列里很想捂上耳，这样就没有那个清亮的清泉般的嗓音持续不断地灌进他的耳了。 

这样他就可以坚持认为在这个阴冷潮湿的屋里跳舞是件无聊至极的蠢事，而去讨论“庆祝奥菲利亚康复”的总谱，一首他们合作创作的清唱曲。

萨列里无论欢快还是舒缓的舞都不想挪动一步，然而，他多希望自己能克制住对莫扎特苍白的脸色，虚弱的声线，深陷的眼窝沉重得难以肩负的担忧。 

萨列里的视线从莫扎特令人心碎的脸逃离，缓缓拂过莫扎特的华丽的大衣，它有些褪色，镶边的刺绣因为磨损而起了毛绒，而大衣的口袋多半一个多余的弗洛林都不剩了。

尽管萨列里已经自认为是莫扎特的朋友，莫扎特对萨列里也从来不掩饰自己的喜爱与欣赏，几乎与他无话不谈，但是他在外究竟欠下了多少债务他总是闭口不言，更不可能向他寻求资助。

萨列里知道的是，约瑟夫二世的宫廷作曲家那800弗洛林的微薄薪水根本不足以填补莫扎特家庭开支的无底洞。

不然他怎么会在这严寒的天里连一点取暖的柴火都买不起呢？ 

心里一阵揪紧，萨列里在他意识到之前就已答应莫扎特的请求。 

咦？我是怎么说的？萨列里愣滞了。 

“……好的莫扎特，我会与你跳舞。如果你跳得好的话，也许我们还能在桌上跳上一曲呢。” 

在桌上跳舞！和莫扎特！真是疯了。我怎么会说出这样胡闹的话？

莫扎特简直诱出了他心里的恶魔。 

但莫扎特似乎很中意这个提议。 

他面上似乎现出了一点红润的气色，眼里亮出光来，喉结大幅度地升降，嗓音颤抖地说：“萨列里！这可是真的吗？您愿意和我跳舞！哦，不要摇头！您已经答应了呀！您会爱上它的，我和康斯坦斯感到冷时就常这么做呢！” 

他的舌尖刚落下“康斯坦斯”这个名字，脸上就挂起了自嘲的微笑：“不过，她现在已不在这住了，这屋子太冷了她只能与老鼠和一个穷音乐家作伴，巴登的矿泉浴可要暖和得多。”

莫扎特冷着脸从鼻里哼了一声，“从前她就经常去巴登休养身体，我想她所说的‘身体不适’只是和那个丹麦军官见面的借口。” 

他的冷硬的表情一转而过，萨列里还未看清，莫扎特的纯净的笑就已经执着地倾注在萨列里身上，萨列里哆嗦了一下，仿若近距离地看到一个太阳。

莫扎特稳步走上前，笑着牵起萨列里的手，一双冰冷、僵硬，因为长久地使用羽毛笔写曲谱而变形的手。 

他们的手皆是如此。 

萨列里瑟缩了一下，但终是被莫扎特拥近身旁。

莫扎特将双臂环着萨列里，缓缓收紧，把僵硬的萨列里收进怀里，些微的温暖透过布料渗了过来。

萨列里较莫扎特高一些，莫扎特顺势软着脖子将下巴搁在萨列里肩上像个孩子，又像只窝在软毯篮子里的猫慵懒而满足。

他明亮的褐色眼睛闪过狡黠的光，神色却温柔得像玛利亚看着她的孩子。

在萨列里面色阴沉欲发声抗议之前，莫扎特一秒挺直了身子，手腕翻飞着转了三圈行了个花哨的礼，又迅速摆成了跳舞的准备姿势，眼神似在说：“我知道我知道。您看我不是正准备跳吗？”

他将手搭在了萨列里腰上，不轻不重的力道，布料底下隐隐传来萨列里的热度。 

“我来跳女步吧，您只要做您自己就好了。” 

莫扎特轻声哼起了《小步舞曲》，声音轻而短促。

他的气息还不很稳，呼吸时仿若有热气喷在萨列里的脸上。 

萨列里被莫扎特触碰手时就有些不自在，他通常不愿意划出的警戒范围被随意践踏，但他不得不承认自己索求这份贴近身体的温暖。

至于他享受拥抱的原因与莫扎特是否有关，他还不甚了解也无意深究。他只是应和着加入了莫扎特的哼唱，嘴角不经意地上扬。 

萨列里很意外，他们的舞十分默契，移动脚步或是转个圈都像他们互相谈论音乐时般流畅无阻。

莫扎特跳女步几乎得心应手，这让他有点怀疑莫扎特是不是曾经特地学过。 

萨列里早就忘记了屋内的寒冷，他的视线沉醉于描摹莫扎特睫毛上翘的曲线，流连于青色的胡茬，巧克力布朗尼样的虹膜，像神庙地上鸽子的脚一样鲜红的嘴唇。 

他如听弥撒曲般神圣地倾听他们呼吸的和声，待发觉时已只有莫扎特在以越来越快的拍子哼着舞曲，全然快活亢奋的音色。 

萨列里盯着莫扎特的脸。

他发现自己在一寸一寸地检视莫扎特的外表，也在精神上将自己与莫扎特的距离拉远，然后同样一寸一寸地审视他的灵魂。

莫扎特久病的虚弱只是一瓢淡水，浇不熄他燃烧于心的……

萨列里不知道在莫扎特的核心烧灼的是什么，但那一定是自己这样的常人未曾拥有的东西，使莫扎特有这样明亮强烈的感情，愿意把它在空气里燃烧，暖了亲近的人，空焚给了约瑟夫二世和目不识丁的贵族，最后在焚尽暗红的炉灰里生出上帝谱成的曲子。 

相比之下萨列里跳舞的心不在焉，莫扎特似乎真的想以跳舞取暖。 

他们的舞越跳越快，萨列里不得不专注眼下，跟上莫扎特的步调，以至于他们像是赤足蹈于赤红的火炭之上，不歇不止。 

他们跳着，转着，衣摆像风中的旗子涌动翻飞，而身子似乎随着每一次跳跃而飘浮在空中。

莫扎特不时爆发出一阵婴儿般的咯咯笑，好像他是个长于宫廷、无忧无虑的王子在宴会上寻欢作乐，而怀里的则是新近的心上人 。


	2. 不如跳舞，谈恋爱不如跳舞

“萨列里，您不经意的一抹笑就可以照亮整间这鼠穴样黑暗不堪的小屋。”

“哦我可是幸运至极啦！舞会上巧笑倩兮的雍容贵妇和羽扇遮面的窈窕淑女们哪里有这样的福气！她们只能将脸躲在蕾丝层叠的骨扇后边，觑一眼您冷而无味的神情，然后提起她们繁复厚重的裙摆接受其他富贵才俊的绅士的邀请，知道您决不肯挪动您钉在地上的脚去邀她们跳一曲。” 

莫扎特胸口大幅度起伏地喘着气，还是不停歇地嘶哑着嗓子说了下去。 

“哈哈……我，沃尔夫冈……我……我能与您跳上……一支舞……也许更多，几支！哈……安东尼奥，我希望您可以一直这样笑下去，那样的话我也会一直笑下去的。……………您眼角的笑纹……” 

莫扎特停了舞步踮起脚尖，右手搭上萨列里的肩，上半身都撑在了萨列里的胸前，恰一个吻的距离。 

他在萨列里耳畔偏过头来，半闭着眼，似要亲吻萨列里的耳廓。

于是萨列里听见了，在莫扎特一抽一抽杂乱的气息中： 

“您眼角的笑纹，我愿溺死其中。” 

萨列里觉得时间在那一秒冻结成了晶莹的果冻。

他耳边的热气还没有散开，莫扎特还偎在他的脖颈，而他的身体在这一秒固为石膏而不能动弹一根手指，面颊开始发热发烫。 

莫扎特，对合他心意的人待之如热恋中的情侣，对他鄙夷的庸俗之辈则待之如害虫老鼠。 

他向来热烈地表示他的爱，对达·彭特是然，对我亦然，这次也绝非不同往常。 

我们曾一同在花园里，象白轻盈的瓷器、白漆细腿桌椅、从四面拥过来的绿荫、澄透金黄的阳光，我们享用午后茶点的日子，莫扎特不止一次地笑道“萨列里，您可要有我喜欢您的十分之一的喜欢我就好啦！” 

萨列里说不出随咖啡一同被流进他身体里的疯话和这句的区别，它们都甜蜜到让人疼痛。 

还是说，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特所讲的句句都是打磨光润的真话，原本就没有区别呢？ 

要是莫扎特一直真诚地、无保留地爱恋着我呢？ 

一想到这，萨列里好像内里充满了气，恍然像气球漂浮空中般快乐，但他的欢欣没持续多久，这气球就被他自己的多疑的尖刺戳破。 

…………这想法也太过荒谬！

我怎能被他的虚浮假意的情话所困，那不过是他与贵族小姐们调情的大把招式中的一小部分罢了！

我早该明了他并非真心。 

可……莫扎特爱慕我……这有可能吗？ 

如果这个人是莫扎特的话又有什么事是不可能的呢？ 

主啊，存在什么完美的方式能让我完整地表达自己内心所想吗？ 

这个人为什么总能说出些谜一样的话让我混乱，自己却这样镇定呢？他是拿我取乐吗？ 

在呼吸交错的距离里莫扎特的眼欲从我这吸出回应的话，可是我自己都不知道自己在想些什么！ 

萨列里感觉他们站在那里有一个世纪。 

他千条万尾的思绪游过脑海，但他绝望的身体丝毫未动。

他只是不想松开，这点他无比确定，他不想推开怀里的人，他比他以为的自己要更贪恋莫扎特太阳般的温度，甘菊香味的金色乱发，太妃糖一样甜腻的眼睛，迷魂药一样的蜜语。 

主啊，告诉我如何拒绝。 

我无法拒绝。 

可萨列里再没有更多的勇气抱紧莫扎特。 

所以他只是由着鸣鼓样聒噪的心跳在他体内高鸣，用上所有的力气拖着沉重的手抚上莫扎特的头发，发丝略过指尖时心跳愈发高鸣。 

“……沃尔夫冈。” 

他听见自己呼了莫扎特的名，他的嘴唇、他的声带都不属于自己了，他听见浑厚的男低音悠远而像哭音。

埋在他颈窝的莫扎特浑身颤了一颤，鼻子里呜咽了一声。 

“沃尔夫冈！” 

他像是训斥顽童般从牙缝间挤出了这几个字，但第一声“沃尔夫冈”包含的感情早已被莫扎特察觉，无法被这伪造的怒斥洗刷干净。

因后悔与无助上涌的血液汩汩流动，振得萨列里耳膜发疼。

而莫扎特只是拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖颈，也许还嗅了嗅，好像过了许久才靠在萨列里肩上看进萨列里的眼，一对褐色眼瞳如纯净的玛瑙。 

“您称呼我名字的声音真好听。”莫扎特柔柔地漾起一个微笑。“如果不是发怒的话。” 

“…………” 

萨列里吞咽了下唾沫，他突然口渴难耐，穷尽脑海搜刮字句却拼凑不出完整的回答。 

“……………………” 

“……阁下的话总能替……呃……我这个无用之材镀上一层金子。”萨列里的视线躲闪着莫扎特的追捕。 

“少来这套――您知道您在做什么――用假腔假式的礼节筑起高墙壁垒，安心躲在后边好让没人能探知您的真心。您保持在您的位置上，我们就相安无事――您是不是还要这么说呢？安东尼奥？” 

莫扎特的脸更近了，他再加了一句。 

 

“您写在脸上的事情自己不知道么？”


	3. 做我的钢琴吧，让我来弹奏你

萨列里偏着头向后逃窜，只是被莫扎特的鼻尖追得更紧，以至于在他们嘴唇贴得更近时，他被莫扎特箍着的肩膀像受惊的兔子一般蹦起。

“萨列里，就算您总是不对我有什么回应，我还是想告诉您，我喜欢您就像我喜爱钢琴一样。”

萨列里只是看了莫扎特一眼已经觉得好像要被他那火热的视线烫伤。

“真的，除了弹琴作曲的时间，我只想与您度过。比起与您互通书信——您的信里总有闪光的幸福与智慧的指点，我更想与您坐下来喝着咖啡讨论音乐，或是一起去看场歌剧……当然不是因为您是宫廷乐师长让我热衷于你，我决不只是叹服您的才华，您应该早就明白了，我想要的一直都只有……”

莫扎特没再说下去，他做了个弹飞什么东西的手势让这个句子的末尾也扔远了。

“萨列里，与您联弹钢琴、一同谱曲的时间于我宝贵胜过金子。唉，与您相处和弹琴的时间总是不可调和，我甚至希望您就是一架钢琴，让我能弹奏你。”

萨列里最不愿意的就是被莫扎特“弹奏”——不管那指什么——他看向莫扎特澄净透明的眼神，确信了他隐秘而不可告人的猜想简直错得离谱。

但他莫名生发的想象犹如肆意疯长的藤蔓，曲折根生地塞满了他大脑的丝丝空隙，让他感到近乎绝望的羞愧。 

 

他想象自己的身体像一具调音完美的乐器，根根弦被调得恰好绷紧。

 

黑色礼服过于紧地包裹着他如同黑漆禁锢着三脚钢琴。 

 

一架端庄的钢琴，却轻佻地邀请人来弹奏。 

 

多么不知羞耻。 

 

萨列里自我厌恶，我应该为这罪恶的欲望承受惩罚，而要是没人这么做的话，我就应该自己用小刀割开皮肤让浸染了罪的黑色的血流出。

厌恶自己的萨列里没有也无法停止他的想象：莫扎特，以他一贯的欢乐得令人焦躁的态度，打开他的琴盖，贪乐地用他娴熟的触键和指法弹出萨列里高低不齐的颤音和连断音，让他被敲击的弦绷得更紧，乞求更铿锵的指力、更快的节拍好打乱他曲调的结构。

再次，甜蜜的苦味漾起，这感觉缓缓升腾起来，使萨列里不得不承认，他因为自己的可耻的想象而像醉酒般飘飘然。 

 

“……做我的钢琴吧，让我来弹奏你。”莫扎特请求。 

 

“那我除了遵从阁下之愿别无他法。”萨列里回答。 

 

接下来萨列里看到莫扎特在几秒内的表情经历了震惊，惊喜，喜悦，疯狂到ecstasy的转变。

他近乎溺爱地看着莫扎特，品尝莫扎特的喜悦像品尝撒上细糖粉的杏仁。 

当时，他们都还年轻，萨列里还不知道自己会喜爱那种味道直到七十几岁仍贪恋不绝。 

“安东尼奥！我可以这么叫您吗？”

“当然，沃尔夫冈。”

萨列里心里叫的是amadeus，他对莫扎特中间名情有独钟。

老莫扎特在莫扎特四岁时作第一首键盘乐器协奏曲就看透了这个孩子的天才，在欧洲巡演后，改名称他为amadeus，意为上帝的宠儿。 

 

Amadeus. 

 

 

之前萨列里提起这个名字时不免泛起嫉妒的苦涩。 

 

 

Well,现在他是我的Amadeus了。 

 

 

萨列里笑了。

他的笑慢慢弯出弧度来，像将要盛放的玫瑰花苞，带着露水般新鲜地抖开娇嫩的花瓣，在还没完全绽开之时就被莫扎特的吻采撷下来，全然不顾玫瑰带刺的梗将会使他疼痛异常。 

 

这个心急的家伙。 

 

萨列里闭上眼睛，温顺地接受了莫扎特印在他之上的唇，连带着在他脑后躁动不定的手指，一根，两根，扣入发丝深埋进萨列里缎带扎起的马尾。

这个浅浅印在嘴唇上的吻，温暖，私密，带着萨列里所不能抗拒的甜味。

太阳、甘菊和太妃糖的味道，和意大利北部甜食一样让他幸福得眩晕的味道，让他情欲发作的味道。

然而这个心急的家伙在接吻时也许是太快乐了吧，他不住地从鼻子喷气着笑，气息打在萨列里鼻翼上，像用轻柔的羽毛搔痒一般地挠在萨列里心上，他吞咽了下唾沫。

在萨列里呼吸越来越紊乱的时候他们停下了这个吻。

莫扎特即使在在接吻过后也不住咯咯地笑，他向萨列里抱怨似的快乐地叫嚷:“安东尼奥！您的胡子扎到我了！”

你自己不是也有胡子……而且被扎疼的又不只你一个。

一个吻过后被莫扎特盯着的萨列里忽然觉得脸颊发烫，他不想让莫扎特看见自己脸红，于是从这个拥抱中挣脱开来，霎时四面的寒气将他冻住。

“安东尼奥，您……”

“我去买些生火的东西，沃尔夫冈，我不会走远，别像个孩子一样。”

萨列里步步后退，可莫扎特黏在他身上的视线太过可怜有如被遗弃一样，他走了回去按着莫扎特的肩膀俯在他之上落下一个吻。 

 

接着萨列里逃也似的离开莫扎特的公寓，走进了寒风里。

 

他的食指覆上嘴唇，顺着莫扎特吻过的痕迹一点一点描摹,嘴角不住地上扬。


	4. 若得真情，哀矜勿喜

雪渐小，将停了。

空空落落的雪粉好像细碎的云母片，从天顶洒落下来，萨列里手心里融了这晶莹的糖粉。

他接着看向天穹，惊叹于他从未见过如此清冽透明水彩样的冬日天空。

天空飘着懒洋洋的云彩，白云下半截浸在净蓝水色里，上半截浮在阳光中。

而天，似乎不那么冷了，原来抓过一把就能结成满手冰凌的空气吸进肺里，如一团暖洋洋的棉花充满胸腔。

枯叶簌簌作响，萨列里见一阵风把道沟里的落叶吹出来，像金色的潮水涌过路面。

未融的雪反射着明亮的日光将世间照得更亮，萨列里走在泥雪交融的潮湿路上。

他给了一位衣裳单薄，布料脏得看不出颜色的乞讨者几个弗洛林。

那人眼珠混浊，脸刀削木刻一般，张口便露出黑黄的烂牙，苍老的声音嘶嘶地低语“仁慈的老爷，上帝保佑您。”

随后又是几次三番地低头嗫嚅着“上帝保佑”，在萨列里听来像圣诞欢歌的铃声般叮铃清脆。

他皱皮干枯的手的指甲里嵌满黑泥，槁木的身躯缓缓移动就要亲吻萨列里的沾满雪泥的靴子。

萨列里惊惧地躲开了，“先生，不必了。” 

匆匆离开现场的他随即嘲笑起了自己本就是个虚伪的小人，绝非救济穷人的善人，搭救一个陌生人也不过是为了解脱自己无力帮助经济拮据的莫扎特的焦虑。 

想到他的Amadeus，萨列里眼前立马现了他的面容，纯真如孩童，而活力洋溢似小马驹。

这样的莫扎特要得到萨列里容易得就像伸手摘取盈盈累累的垂在枝头的果实。 

他可以要求萨列里任何事情，而萨列里不会说一个“不”字。

吻也好。

性也好。

任何事。 

而就在这时他骇然发现他方才抚摸过的唇上酥麻的感触，痒乎乎的交错的气息，面上被胡茬磨挲的刺辣辣的感觉，都如冰雪消解转瞬间化为乌有。

那个吻好像没有发生过。

他触上嘴唇，徒有自己的指尖的触感。

他以为那个吻会是他的烙印，印下这场欢乐并非虚无的明证。

但他赫然发现没有什么能证明这一切并非幻梦，除了他们彼此默而不宣的爱慕。

他渴望把莫扎特吻下的痕迹当做珠宝般亮闪闪地挂一身，凤冠霞帔招摇过市，好让最愚钝的人也能一眼明了他已心甘情愿成为爱情的奴隶，如同平常的音阶于他一般清楚。

他早在脖子上扣上只有莫扎特能打开的锁，套上死一样沉重的锁链，跪下垂头供上钥匙。

他已下定决心，要把他的自由，他的喜乐，他的身体皆献祭给莫扎特，以换得莫扎特予他的丰盛的快乐，对此他坚定无疑。 

 

可是。不。什么都没有剩下。 

 

这让萨列里只想要更多，更多莫扎特的烙印。

近乎暴虐的磨折也好，至少白皙皮肤上绽开的血色伤痕不会像那个短暂的吻一样枯萎凋谢快过任何一朵玫瑰。

有人说一旦生之丰盛华美像盛放的花，便连死神也奈之何如，但如果花谢无痕呢？ 

 

一切都无可救药地走向腐朽。 

 

泥沙俱下的时间洪流一泄如注席卷一切，湮灭他这尾逆流之鲟不报以最细微的关注。 

 

萨列里方才分晓，书上读来的那句话。 

 

“如果得到了真正的爱情，悲哀怜悯吧，不要为之喜悦。” 

 

萨列里现在实极哀矜，冬色甚隆。 

 

这一切都太好了，必定不能长久。 

 

他抱着一捆新买的柴火，一脚深一脚浅，感觉像走在流沙里，原本火热的心碎成片片蒲公英撕碎在风里。 

 

冬日之暮色缓缓垂落如死。 

 

他推开莫扎特公寓的门柄，触手生凉。 

 

莫扎特靠在窗前，看天色一点点暗下去。他的两只脚焦灼地动来动去如满地跑的雏鸡，一颗心火热火热的。 

得、得、得、得。 

 

萨列里来了，萨列里来了。 

 

萨列里看见自己金发的爱人在窗边，心扑通扑通地狂跳好像要撞破肋骨。 

 

 

“啊！大师！您回来了。”


	5. 你是我的十字架

“啊！大师！您回来了。” 

 

莫扎特从窗边回过头来，他的金发被沉沉夕阳的余晖染成了橙子的暖色，脸的轮廓打上了一圈柔光，似能看见他脸上微亮的细细的绒毛。光从他身后照来，莫扎特外套呈现红酒的暗红。他眸子的颜色深了，吸人进去一般魅惑撩人。 

萨列里觉得刚才的莫扎特定格似油画，肃穆庄重。 

他的心突突地跳。 

几乎疼。 

“沃尔夫冈，我想我只出去了五分钟，也许更短。”

萨列里放下木柴堆在壁炉边上，掸了肩上的雪，见到莫扎特他冰冻的神色便融化了成了一潭温水。 

“可是安东尼奥，我觉得我等了您快有百年之久呢！” 

莫扎特像在陈述人尽皆知的事实一般，眉毛高高挑起。

“安东尼奥，您还没踏出公寓，我就开始思念您了！这件事使我害怕莫名，大概我的房子着火烧得七零八落也不能让我这样心慌。你看，我是不太会害怕的，但我为您而惧怕。你带给我多少新鲜、危险的幸福！安东尼奥，告诉我，您会和我一样思念吗？告诉我吧！您总是静默不语，使我实在说不准您是否和我一样的忘我的思念，一样的患得患失啊。啊，我不该这样的。我已经有了您的承诺。可是安东尼奥，我还能要求更多吗？” 

莫扎特的眼神像是渴望昂贵玩具的孩子，他的声音微颤。 

 

是的你可以。萨列里默念。 

萨列里自知他的热烈似烈日之六月，静默但灼人。 

但莫扎特只见他霜冻冰封的脸，眉总是皱得紧紧的，长发束得慎重，下巴骄矜地微抬，黑衣黑裤，不笑。 

他的静默再不能成为他与莫扎特感情的阻碍。 

于是他一意孤行，扯下了牢牢裹住真心的衣装，推倒了筑起的高墙厚壁轰然崩塌。 

他已经无所谓了。 

让莫扎特知道好了。 

他对莫扎特不可告人的隐秘欲望。 

他渴求莫扎特连痛苦也视为甜蜜，贪恋他不可终日。 

他因莫扎特感情激如滔天波澜，丰盛的喜乐与至极的哀矜顷刻颠倒他的神智。 

都给他看，又有何不可？ 

只要他是萨列里所钟情的不屈从、不听话、不驯顺的莫扎特。 

只要是他。 

“沃尔夫冈。我与您一样。我一直在想您。您可能不知，我的思念也许更甚。”萨列里坦言，他手心汗湿，惶惶不安。萨列里从来没说过这样的话，他以为他是不会说的。 

“安东尼奥！”莫扎特喜悦得几乎要从椅子上蹦了起来。 

萨列里柔柔地微笑，莫扎特的笑从来有传染力。 

“沃尔夫冈，让我说完。我也许静默远离你，那是我的性格使之，我本不想使你扫兴。你亲近我的时候，我心存喜悦感谢这是上帝的福祉。啊，我爱恋着你，沃尔夫冈。我要说出来！我都告诉你好了！我已背上爱的十字架，我乐意！你即是我的十字架。你是我所有痛的总和。你占有我。你占有我生命里最软的一片！对你的爱带给我痛楚，这美好的痛苦无法磨灭，只有生命的终结才能抚平。” 

萨列里粗喘着气。 

他一口气说完之后才听见字句坠地的重响。 

他说的可确是他所想吗？他听完了自己也不甚明白了。 那是一个他都觉得陌生的自己。

 

冬暮垂落，夜渐黑。

他们生火。

莫扎特玩闹着摆弄木柴，萨列里笑着用大拇指抹去莫扎特鼻尖的灰尘。

房间半黑，萨列里的脸也模糊不清。他拿两块打火石铮铮敲击，火花四溅，白光亮得刺眼，倒映在黑夜一样的眼里星星点点。

莫扎特抱手一旁看着，眼里阴燃着兽光，嘴里呼出白气。

木柴点燃，霎时火光照得他们脸通红。

于是对视，初遇一样的对视。

很快，木柴枯萎焦黑蜷缩，暖阳一般地灼烧温了房间，壁炉里噼啪作响。

不一会，屋子里暖和得莫扎特脱去了暗红外套仅穿一件单薄衬衫仍热得脸红。 

手离得极近。

于是牵手。手微微发抖，变得非常敏感。

然后接吻。试探着找个合适的角度慢慢加深，热得出汗。莫扎特心里惘惘，像有小豹在四出咆哮。 

 

不需莫扎特询问，萨列里留下来吃晚餐，无比自然的结果。

晚餐极其简单，话不多，低声地讲，静静地吃，偶尔夹杂着萨列里低声轻笑，和莫扎特放声大笑。不多久盘子空而干净。

开一瓶餐酒两人喝，喝完再喝雪莉酒。

喝得脸红耳热，莫扎特半眯着眼就往萨列里身上挨。萨列里不响应也不拒绝，任由莫扎特暖暖软软地往他身上挨。

他无可奈何，见到莫扎特这样，他无法不微笑。 

 

尚是莫扎特友人的萨列里曾多次警告他少开些达官显贵们的玩笑，因为一时的开心可能要用遗留多年的痛苦来支付。

莫扎特笑着听了，但萨列里知道他没听。莫扎特垂眼默笑不望他，耳语般自言自语： 

“没有什么能阻拦我说俏皮话……只要——” 

莫扎特对生活有种超越逻辑的爱，陈规旧俗从来是他的镣铐，绞刑架，他鄙夷唾弃这些，说那是慢性毒药，毒溶入了血还不自知的人终将变得懒于思考，麻木地走入坟墓。

莫扎特自然拦不住世俗之口每每妄自评价，可那些言论甚至是无情羞辱对于莫扎特就像用手铐铐住一池水银般无用。

而萨列里，他在莫扎特身上看到了一个原本可以勇敢反抗世俗权威的自己，可惜那个萨列里早就磨灭在琐碎与妥协里不见。

也许，也许从那时开始，他们的命运就已经被缠绕在了一起如两股绳子扭成了一股，只是一切尚未明了如同种子深埋地底还未发芽。 

 

在萨列里进入他时莫扎特全身肌肉绷得像要抽搐。

双腿绕缠如蛇。

指甲陷进肉里。

“沃尔夫，你的指甲，疼。”

“哈……”莫扎特朦胧的眼没有焦点，在冲撞下半闭上，鼻腔里哼出腻腻软软的音，指甲却陷得更深。

也好，随他了。萨列里笑着接受疼痛，他喜欢无法纾缓的缠绵的痛。

莫扎特转过脸埋进枕头胳膊挡脸，他不要萨列里看他迷乱的眼。 

 

但他不能。 

 

昏昏热热，意识远离肉体。 

 

 

那晚的窗外满天都是星星，好像一场冻结了的大雨。

萨列里借着星光看莫扎特熟睡如婴孩，睫毛在他的脸上打下阴翳。

白日里萨列里总是觉得莫扎特的金发亮得刺眼，就像黄宝石熔化成浆，掺上揉碎的金子，再凝固拉成细细的丝肆意揉乱在头上，表面还洒满了糖霜样的细密的阳光碎屑。

现在他的光芒收起来了像天使收起羽翼。

萨列里轻叹：真的，睡颜像天使一样。 

 

“Mon Ange.” 

 

萨列里低声道，他吻了莫扎特的头发，鼻子深埋在莫扎特的气味里。

玫瑰、太阳、甘菊与太妃糖，淡金色的气味。


	6. 1791

“安东尼奥，死神已经在这里了。”

——你看着他枯萎无能为力。

“沃尔夫冈，别这么说。”

——你看着你的玫瑰凋零片片花瓣残败如血。

“你会好转的。”

——你看着他生命的烛火被狂风一把掐灭。

“Antonio，Je t'aime.”

——你看着你的Amadeus去了。

“Je t'aime.”萨列里跪在塌边哽咽气绝。

“Je t'aime.” 他遍遍地说似鞭撕开血肉。

“Je t'aime.”泪吻他的手他的金发声嘶力竭。

“Je t'aime.”他说着直到传达到天堂的那一天。 

 

葬礼那天的雨先是徐徐拧开水龙头一样地，滴滴答答，越滴越多，接着滂沱洪水倾泻而下，伴着狂怒咆哮似的隆隆雷声。

萨列里在窗边看了半日的雨，寒湿到骨子里。

他到圣马克公墓时已经是微微啜泣样的小雨，雨云覆着的天空低压着，一片白茫茫，好似冬日无人踩过的雪地。

有阵风无声无息地吹过去，枯叶簌簌颤动，凉薄悲惨的气氛充满天地。

他心亦凉。

莫扎特的墓上本该有着玫瑰、康乃馨、铃兰、风信子，萨列里想，最好奏起喧嚣欢歌人声鼎沸得像个狂欢节好嘲笑自以为得逞的死神。

但这里只有雨水与腐败的气味，乱茔坟起，老鼠藏身于乱草地洞里，黑暗寂寞阴冷。

没多久神父念叨“主啊，你终于带走了你的仆人”云云，完成他的例行公事早早走了。他走时用胳膊夹着圣经，好能腾出手撑伞。

上帝的代表从来只吹捧神迹却缺席上帝坏心眼的杰作。

康斯坦斯自莫扎特死后便大病不起，她病时仍日日在莫扎特病逝的床上泣血，执意要参加葬礼就算爬过来也在所不惜。但她最终还是没被允许过来在家养病，萨列里划了个十字愿她安康。 

 

墓地只有萨列里，和一位掘墓人。

这位天才连骸骨都没有人来慰唁或为之哭泣。

他们不知珍惜上帝的礼物。

萨列里杵在墓穴一尺开外。

六尺之下躺着莫扎特。

莫扎特，他的……

萨列里心梗语塞，瞬间道不出莫扎特的真身。

一个词怎么够说完他。

不，就算倾倒出古今所有的词句汇成汪洋大海，赋予他莎士比亚的文采与歌德的巧言，也不够描述莫扎特对他的意义的万分之一。

言语太苍白。

朋友。

情人。

爱人。

都是。

却不全是。

你要如何说出世上仅此一株的别人都未曾见过的花的美丽。

萨列里哀绝。

他遮眼不去看那黑魆魆的洞穴。

他注视着掘墓人一铲又一铲地，掘起黏湿板结的泥土。

掘墓人呼哧呼哧地风箱一样喘气，残破的身体似关节胶粘的木偶，佝偻的脊柱似背着铅铸的十字架低得要垂地。

铲子扬起土灰，那粒粒土分明坠落在他的薄薄的棺材板上。

先是薄薄的一层，像精美的蛋糕上碎碎一层巧克力粉。

萨列里再没有了他的甜。

从今往后，糖即是苦。

白昼就是黑夜。

而在这无尽的黑夜之中，掘墓人的工作还在继续。

一铲，再一铲，然后再一铲。

萨列里几乎看不见地底的棺材了，他觉得自己将要枯萎熄灭。

萨列里不知道自己的腿是如何支撑起他这具死尸的，身体挺直似一块铁板。

他怪，萨列里，你这具内里空空的骷髅怎么能好好裹在层层衣装剪裁得体的黑色丧服里却没有散架不成人形？

萨列里觉得自己早已长跪于莫扎特的墓前不起，像摩西跪于旷野。一夜有如四十年，荒凉与孤寂。

他恍惚看见自己跪在莫扎特的棺材一尺之上，任雨水泥水沾透黑色丧服，探身入地底自棺材上撮一抔土在鼻尖，嗅着他留下的最后的芬芳。

如果有墓碑的话，萨列里将长久地跪在莫扎特的墓前，亲吻他的墓碑狂热得不可自己。

但没有。莫扎特的墓没有墓碑也没有十字架，康斯坦斯花了11个弗洛林买来的即是这样的贫民葬礼。她苦于经营莫扎特早已债台高筑的家不得已而为之。

雨点打在掘墓人的鼻尖上溅起，掘墓人的眼神里有丝丝烫人的疯狂与魔怔，又或者那只是他劳动时的专注与投入。

萨列里死死地盯着掘墓人。

他不能看向别处。他做不到。

他不看，似乎这样就能忘却，他视线所不及的黑暗潮湿的洞穴底下不久就会有蛆虫啃噬他曾抚摸过的熟悉温暖柔软的身体。

现在淅沥的雨正恶毒地渗进他的天使的所在。

像是流言蜚语与纷飞的诽谤还不够似的，莫扎特的躯体还需要被泥水淹没再受一次屈辱。

萨列里想起来这点来就要发狂，他诅咒命运这个娼妓，尽向魔鬼卖弄风情却从不分给善良的人一点点慰安。

任天地之大星辰永恒日升日落，任维也纳这个硕大无朋的城市里人们蝼蚁一样活着，日日行过川流不息的宽阔大路为生计奔波，任萨列里的人生漫漫似有几十年用来挥霍，荒凉无尽如沙漠的人生。

萨列里此时只想安睡在莫扎特的棺材上。

那会多么温暖。

若是能与莫扎特深埋地底同葬一穴。

那何其诱惑。 

 

“先生。”

“先生？”

他见掘墓人微微行了个礼，萨列里惶惶地对上他的眼。

“先生。您要保重。我不喜欢说些人死不能复生的场面话。所以，请记住这一条：您要活下去。”

掘墓人的话太唐突。

但萨列里丝毫没觉得被冒犯。

掘墓人的话莫名地和他心里暗暗的念头对上了号。

“哦，我这样太过没头没脑了，唉，失礼了。告诉先生你吧，我见过太多地下冰冷苍白的尸体与地上哭到昏厥的人们了。我掘墓为了吃上面包，没有乐趣也没有悲伤。我不知道我挖的是谁的墓穴，埋葬的是天才或是蠢货，就算是国王我也不关心。”

“但我关心您。”

“我在乎每一位生者。事实上，散尽伴侣钱财从葬礼上抬起的脚下一步就踏进新欢的卧房的人仅我知道的就有不少，可也有丈夫去世没多久我就开始挖起他们妻子或者情人的墓的。病死的、投水的、饮毒的……每当我觉得再不能想出新鲜死法的时候，人们总能让我对他们求死的创意赞叹一番。唉，我说这些，不过是为了告诉您，您可要保重。我可不想那么快就在这儿再见到您。”

“……我可不是他的情……”话语似鱼骨梗在萨列里喉咙口，他觑了一眼微微耸起的土丘，胸口一阵绞痛。

他不能对此说谎，他怎么能。

掘墓人的话像锤子砸在他的心上。他干涸的眼泪在葬礼上第一次泻闸而出。

“……谢谢您。谢谢。”他垂头拭泪。

掘墓人牵动嘴角挂了个礼节般友好的笑。

“您与我不一样，先生。我过一天是一天，生命里没有爱，所以我饮酒度日。这样的日子我说不出哪里不好，却也没甚可喜的。但您的人生值得更好的。我祝您健康。”

“谢谢您的祝福。我会牢记您的话的。”

“那么，我这就走了。”掘墓人向萨列里点点头，将铲子扛在肩头，转身隐没在黑暗中了。

萨列里模糊看见跪着的自己像提线木偶一样被拎了起来，晃着身子行到墓地的另一头，被黑暗吞没。 

他突然觉得自己老了。 

那次阴暗潮湿的葬礼后，萨列里像在棉花堆里跋涉一样离开。

他不记得他是怎样挣扎回房。

那楼梯好长好长，似雅各的天梯，或是通往真理之路。

四肢像撕碎一般，每一下移动都刺痛他的双眼。

他掩目。

我自此便盲掉，从今不得见光。 

 

萨列里第二天造访了那块寒酸的墓地，他只想去那。

坟冢耸起，野草丛生，萨列里不知泥泞的路旁哪一块土才是莫扎特的安身之所。

他也许没有留下尸体，主带他走了。

萨列里知道这不过是他的妄想，但他死死地拽住这个念头像溺水者拽住救生的绳子。

他抬头，苍天青青悠悠像一曲牧歌，天真地展开青蓝绸缎让白云眠于之上。

造世主多半也懒懒斜倚在层层云上，脚踩天蓝绸缎，掌控生与死的权力玩弄世人不过是他的众多消遣里的一个。

对于世间种种苦难，上帝究竟是悲悯，还是笑疯了？

萨列里以为是后者。

他觉得只可能是。

在这白日的荒凉干裂的明亮之中，萨列里无所适从，他所有的悲哀、孤僻、敏感无所遁形。 

 

他自此恋上了鬼魅迤逦而出的夜，而把恼人的白天交付给了睡梦。

漫漫日长，他在白天拉上卧室窗帘沉沉睡去，吩咐仆人只管待命。

常常，萨列里在梦中醒来，误以为梦境才是现实而痛到心绝。

醒来后，他遍遍地问，这必定是真的，不然莫扎特怎会那样地与我谈笑呢？那音乐一听便知是他弹的！

他坐在床沿饮了几口酒水，擦去额头上的汗，梦境里种种细节浮现。他心下突突地起了担忧。

不，不对。

这不对。

萨列里拖着身体拉开窗帘，徒见圆圆一轮明月挂在天上，好像把深蓝天鹅绒的天空烧出一个洞来。

现在确实是夜晚，可刚才不还是明媚和煦的午后吗？我不是想在玫瑰从里摘取最艳的一朵好祝贺莫扎特《魔笛》的首演么？

啊……

他的心发了疯似的狂跳，瞳孔放大，身体僵硬似石雕。

我方才还见到了花园里绽开着八月盛开的白花，挂满了六月熟透的樱桃，种着一月带雪的冬青，在那十月最后开的几朵的茉莉花的树的影子里，莫扎特弹着羽管键琴，我听着就可以醉。

这确实不合逻辑……

不……刚才的一切都那么的真实……

我……

难道……

萨列里急急地呼吸空气像要窒息，他觉得身体深处泛上来恶心反胃的苦味搅动他的内脏。

他吐得像是身体再容不下任何异物一般。 

 

 

又一个梦。 

 

 

啊，这梦若是当成故事看倒是美妙至极。

可惜……

我确是永远地失去了莫扎特。

更可恨的是我狡猾的意识总爱用它灵巧的手矫饰过去，捏出来一个美好得胜过天堂的故事聊以自慰。

到头来不过是再往残絮的心上捅上几刀。

“我不寂寞。不。”萨列里咬牙抱着自己安慰道“没什么好埋怨的，我还有这个。”

萨列里是明白事理的，他知道生命已经待他很温柔了，远要胜过莫扎特。

他知道生命从来就没有答应给他不凋零的花。

他大口呼吸，好像这就能使他平静一些似的。

他闻到熟悉的气味从房间的角落吃力地漫了上来，有如截断了下肢的人向他爬来。

玫瑰、太阳、甘菊与太妃糖，淡金色的气味。

萨列里深吸几口，这气味巨细靡遗充盈了他的肺泡。他熟悉它像熟悉他的四肢，他曾枕着这气味和莫扎特的喁喁情话安然入眠。

放空了许久，萨列里在稍稍平复后荡进了厨房。

他恍惚听见仆人们在洗涤餐具时的絮絮碎语。

“老爷大概是疯了，他整夜不睡在钢琴前怔怔坐着，时而连着弹上数十支小夜曲，像是向恋慕的人表白的少年。他弹到手指发烫，将它浸在冰水里仍灼灼发红。”

“你说得不错，他最近确是古怪。我看到老爷昨天一个人坐在他的座位对面，独自嗅着玫瑰花的香味仿佛是吮食着花蜜一般将鼻子深埋其中，留着桌子另一端整齐摆放的餐具丝毫未动，直到冒着热气的汤冷得像块铁，他又飘到了别的地方，没有踪迹。”

“可不是吗！他叫我快快退下，我走前看见他眼神不对劲，手中的红酒不停的抖动。”

“那酒他怕是一口没喝。唉！晚餐前没几时他说要来场宏大铺张的筵席，尽快准备好国王才吃的菜肴，酒要越多越好。”

“待我去收拾餐具时，宾客不在了——我怀疑没人来过！白色绣花桌布上老式雕花大肚子玻璃酒瓶还是一样的满。我准备了一瓶波特酒，一瓶深色雪莉酒，好几瓶黑啤，结果瓶颈上系着的绿丝带也没解开。那几小碟堆得冒尖的果冻，原封不动。还有包着金银纸的巧克力和糖果也好，做皱的衬纸上欧芹的嫩叶也好，塞满鹅肝酱的面包也好，全都没挪过一点。”

“是啊！老爷举止反常得很。还有他的胡子。”

“啊呀，他的胡子！” 

萨列里走向背对着他忙碌的仆人，紧紧扎着的围裙显出她大提琴一样的曼妙曲线。

他从后边轻拍她的肩。

“嗯？老爷？有什么可以为您效劳的吗？这些活儿我很快就能做完了。”

她通红的手指在围裙上一抹，歪头用肩膀蹭了蹭脸上的油污。

“昨天的筵席，你准备得很好。”

“啊啊！嗯嗯……谢——谢谢老爷。”

她忙不迭先做了个屈膝礼。

然后她怯怯犹豫道：“嗯……老爷。我们已经很久没有举行过筵席了。事实上，昨天一天您只吃了半块蛋糕——然后您说它太苦了。”

她想起来了什么似的，急急地说：

“厨娘拿她的宝贝儿子保证，她遵您的要求，加的糖比面粉都多！那蛋糕我们尝了。哦！甜蜜的魔鬼！我的牙都快疼掉了！”

“是这样的么？”萨列里浑噩噩像是听别人的故事。

“啊！老爷，您一整天没用餐了，现在可要吃些什么吗？厨娘她立马就能工作。”

“不了，我不饿。”萨列里飘出了厨房。

他游过长长的走廊，驻足仰望窗外圆圆一轮明月，自窗子流曳进来的月光积在地上，一层层地上涨，涨过钢琴脚，浸过琴盖，溢过他的面。

萨列里屏住呼吸，月光倒灌进他的口鼻，倒流入肺，灌满心房。

他便在月光之中浸透，呼吸，然后疯狂。

他在房子的这一端远远听见有钢琴演奏他为莫扎特完成的《安魂曲》，曲调沉稳肃穆，好像月光下的死水。

莫扎特死后，萨列里有时就这么趁着月光，用蓝墨水在镜子上谱曲。

他很快完成了《安魂曲》，自那之后，那曲调就像毒药溶入了他的血。

他脚步时轻时重地踱步到了乐曲演奏的房间，见钢琴的黑白键一上一下地弹动，像是有意识一样，自顾自地演奏乐曲。

没有曲谱摆在上面，钢琴好像满怀深情，也像萨列里一般熟稔曲子。萨列里抚上这台月光下的魔琴，感到无比的亲近与自在。

在这世间会怀念莫扎特的还有你，你也在缅怀那个金发的天才么？

“主教导我说，我不能没有终结。你们现在也是忧愁。我们这里本没有常存的城，从今以后在主那里而死的人有福了…”

他跟着曲调哼唱起来。

萨列里残存的理智告诉他，他的精神变得很不正常，他的所见已经不可相信。 

 

没有什么是真实的。

除了维也纳圣马克公墓六尺之下的那口薄皮棺材里，躺着Amadeus, 上帝钟爱的人。

Amadeus, Amadeus.

他是我的Amadeus，他曾是。

萨列里开始无望地期待莫扎特的灵魂能回来找他。

他知道这很荒诞无稽，他和这丑恶腐臭的世间一样，肮脏，愚蠢，无用，没有一处值得莫扎特留恋。

任何一个地方都要比人间好。

地狱。

那要么是人间的另一个名字，要么就是好过人间数倍的地方。

萨列里以前不知道这个世界竟然可以成为一片冷而没有色彩的荒原，一个浩大而无人的博物馆，处处残酷地提醒着他已经永远地失去了莫扎特。 

 

萨列里想扯断他恼人的思绪，但他的想象已然具现。

刚开始，他见黑色漆面钢琴之上好像确实坐着一个头发金黄如小麦的男人，双脚扭来扭去，专注地翻看琴谱。

不久，他觉得自己在这世上，再也找不到那个从空气里现形像一阵薄雾的莫扎特更加真实的存在。

一切都虚伪不可信，而他的仆人和亲友们更是其言难辨。

但莫扎特，他有着半透明易穿过的身体，笑起来和天使无异，唱起歌来怎么也不会疲倦。他健康，活泼，眼睛明亮，轻松愉快地动动羽毛笔，不打草稿就写出一张整洁有序的乐谱。

莫扎特就在萨列里的大而空的房子里，没有烦恼地活下去。 

 

萨列里从前爱喝浓黑醇冽的咖啡，黑夜一样黑，加很多糖，甜得像罪恶。

甜蜜的痛苦总是让人欲罢不能。

例如莫扎特，萨列里难言的瘾。

他犹能记起莫扎特的吻尝起来就像撒上细糖粉的杏仁。

莫扎特曾是他生活的糖。可不是么？那个有着金色微乱短发的音乐家，总有着糖罐一样的笑。 

 

萨列里不再精心打理他的胡子，任其自由生长，好忘记莫扎特在接吻过后那句快乐的叫嚷:“您的胡子扎到我了！” 

 

萨列里推掉了贵族们发来的宴会邀请，一个人换上舞会的正装在夜晚的庭院游荡，无休止地给他庭院里未盛放的红玫瑰浇水以至于它们还未绽开花苞就太快地枯萎。

谣言说那是萨列里因毒杀莫扎特而流的愧疚的泪水使得玫瑰枯萎。

他嫉妒莫扎特的才华于是痛下杀手，现在他因他的罪行被地狱的恶魔所缠身困扰。 

 

对外，萨列里说他在闭门创作一部宏大的作品，将担心的罗森堡关在门外。

罗森堡写来数封急信，不外乎一封比一封焦急地累叙着第一封的话，再添上最新版本的流言。

“贵族们正扇着花哨的骨扇，取乐地传着“萨列里前几日在巫术师那买了‘遗产药’偷偷加入莫扎特的酒里”的鬼话。哦，我亲爱的朋友，你可不要为那种疯话打击到，这些人表面顺从又温良恭敬，实际上私下里早想看看宫廷乐师长的位子换个人坐会是怎样一幅光景。”

“莫扎特生前，他们咬牙切齿地说上帝不把旷世的才华，不朽的天才用来褒奖炽烈的爱情，高尚的献身，勤恳的劳作祈祷和勤奋，却去给一个疯子，一个游手好闲的人。现在呢？他们倒又义愤填膺地维护起莫扎特的才华，拿攻击您取乐了！我不敢相信，他们难道当真怀疑您的正直与善良吗？他们不知道您和莫扎特的私交甚好吗？”

“对他们来说，猜忌与诽谤就像一块大肥肉，那些苍蝇、蚂蚁、豺狼蜂拥而上各取所需。而我，罗森堡，永远是您忠实的朋友，我期冀您的回信能减轻我过重的忧虑，作为我誓死捍卫您的名声的一点回应。” 

 

萨列里只写了一封短信给康斯坦斯，那位29岁的女人，她肯定是要再嫁人的。黑眼睛黑月亮，黑发光泽柔顺，守寡对她年轻的生命来说太过单调、漫长、难熬。

他对这个女人只有无尽的怜悯与同情，尽管她肆意挥霍莫扎特的钱财把他当成了下金蛋的母鸡，以至于他家衰败倾颓至此，他也恨不起她来。

当她因莫扎特的死而大病不起时，当她写信询问萨列里大师能否做她儿子的音乐老师时，他心里起的是像对他孩子一般无尽的怜爱（如果他有的话）。

这感情像气泡冒出水面，来得突然而没有章法。萨列里想给康斯坦斯他能给的，只要她肯开口索求。

然后他醒悟了，他后悔自己没能给莫扎特更多，才在他人身上补偿。

萨列里不是不懂得给予的人，只是不知道如何适当地去做。

他施舍给乞讨者几个弗洛林，给康斯坦斯所能提供的一切帮助。

对他来说，爱就是给。而他却没能给他想给的莫扎特。

或者说，给的还不够。

这大概是我的错。萨列里想。

所以这皆是我的罚。

萨列里说他很乐意做莫扎特阁下的音乐教师，还有诸如儿子一定继承了父亲的才华的客套话。在那么多无用言语中，只有一点是真的，那就是他确实期待着能教莫扎特儿子音乐，好像那就可以多拉近他与莫扎特的关系一些。

萨列里按着他的颈给莫扎特之子重得像金子的祝福：“愿你得到全迦南的奶与蜜；所罗门王的智慧与华美；乔布的忍耐；亚伯拉罕的信心与希望。”

他倾囊相授，不论这位学生能力如何，而且只对他象征性地收取一点学费。 

时光流逝，在他未尝注意的时候，薄雾一样现身的莫扎特和自动弹奏的魔琴从他的房子里隐没不见了。

他开始走进亮得刺眼的白日，阳光有莫扎特头发的颜色。

萨列里度过了这一年。

1791年。

那年他40岁。


	7. 1825

——我曾经有个爱人。

这天，仆人照往常一样，推门进来打理萨列里起居。此时萨列里已病重得不能自理，但他的神智并未被病痛摧残多少。

待仆人走近，萨列里瞥见仆人不平常的餍足的神色，闻到床单上带来的放纵的气味。

他脸上浮起了笑，明澄并知悉地瞅着仆人。

“唔——嗬嗬！瞧这情形，有人昨晚找了乐子啦？”

“唔……”那仆人红了脸。

“哦——照这德行，我猜还有今天早晨！哼哼哼！”萨列里更加乐了，从鼻子里不住的喷着笑。

萨列里老来甚是活泼，喜开玩笑，百无禁忌，那仆人已对他的顽童似的性格了然于心，但自己的欢愉被一眼看穿还是使他窘迫不堪。

“哦，不必羞怯，我的朋友。我年轻时也像你一样，曾充分享用这具身体，那些回忆到老了也能温暖你。”

仆人匆匆做完他的工作，他满脸通红，和萨列里再没聊上几句，寻了个借口羞怯地退下。

这个决定使他后悔不尽。

翌日，他推萨列里他却安睡不醒。

“老爷！”仆人慌张大喊。

“老爷！您……”

他吞了声，狠狠咬住手背强压下哀绝的叫声，抽泣不止。

在无尽的黑暗里，萨列里向虚空伸出了一只手，他的手苍老，关节变形，墨水染进指甲周围皮肤。

萨列里急不可待地想要死神牵住他的手。对他而言，死神已经是他的老朋友了。

萨列里坦荡无所畏惧，微微地挂一个笑，对死神道：

“我已经老了。我孤独。”

“我的爱人，家人，朋友皆先我而去。”

“徒留我衰败腐朽之身。”

“与我的爱人相比，此生我成就颇少。”

“但我的灵魂掺在了我才华横溢的学生们的谱曲的墨水里，我已无遗憾。”

“我混沌黑暗的意识里有莫扎特的记忆透明如水晶，光明如日光。”

“我曾那样痴迷于他，但我的热烈因矜持少言而鲜为他知。”

“莫扎特，他不厌倦说他爱我，用眼睛，用吻，用音乐，用他的灵魂。”

“他曾怯婉央求我：萨列里，我请求您，和我跳支舞吧！”

“那真是一场闹剧的开端，我们都像赤足蹈于火炭，如樱桃之六月，如烈日之静。”

“然后他拿鼻尖蹭我脖颈，一对褐色眼瞳纯净如玛瑙。”

“…………”

“我爱他。”

“他吻我，然后婴儿般地咯咯笑：安东尼奥！您的胡子扎到我了！”

“他是我黑白人生的调色盘。”

“他给了我丰盛的快乐。”

“他是我的糖。”

“我爱的十字架。”

“他是我的Amadeus”

“我的Amadeus。”

“然后你拿走了他像拿走了我身体的一部分！”

“我已经活了足够久了。”

“我等你了足够长。”

“熄灭了吧！”

“熄灭了吧，这短促的烛光！”

“带我去见莫扎特。”

“我想见他。” 

END


End file.
